loveWillRemeber
by Cali.Chick.13
Summary: summary inside. What if Love will remember was not for Justin but for Demi?


**I am sorry I haven't updated in a LOOOOOOOONG time . Stuff just happened but I wont bore you with my life. Writing has always been something to make me happy so I am getting back at it. Yay. This one shot is a way for me to end my writers block and get my writing juices back. Ill try to update my stories soon. **

**The inspiration for this story comes from Selenas Love will remember. I know many think it's a Jelena song but I see it differently (then again, I see MANY things differently lol). Delena have known each other for way longer. I read that that they were even living together, for some time, when they first moved from Texas to Cali. When Selena sang about the person not having nothing and all they did was laugh, I thought about them. Justin has always had money but there was a time Delena was just starting their career and didn't have much. Back then they were also glued to the hip, they were together all the time. Also in a recent interview, selena was praising Demi for getting help. She said she saw when Demi was getting out of control and she didn't know how to handle it so they became distant, that could be why in the song, shes so confused about what to do and wonders what happened to them. Idk. Ill just stop here. Yes, I am aware I aint normal lol Happy reading. **

_Hey babe, its me. Umm I just wanted to call and tell that I love you so so much_

_Just wanted to let you know that you are my princess, you are worthy of all the love in the world_

_You are the love of my life_

"Wow, that's a pretty romantic voicemail" Taylor said as she gave me a small smile.

"She send it to me while we were filming Princess Protection, she wouldn't stop calling me her princes" I said as I held my phone tightly.

I could never erase the message. There were times I was close to but I couldn't go through with it. Deep down of me, I felt that if I deleted the message, I would be letting go of a beautiful past. It was as if the message gave me hope, that maybe one day she will be back.

Yeah I know. One day, out of the blue, Demi will call me. Then before she kisses me she will ask if I still have the message she send me on May 20, 2009. If I didn't shell say we are done for good. I know it sounds so unrealistic. But when you love someone, the last thing to die is hope.

"I know it is risky but I want her to know this is her song, she inspired it. And if she still feels something, she will call me. If not then at least I wont live with the what ifs" I said.

I had been scared to reach out to her. I knew she had gotten better but I didn't know how to talk to her about us.

Taylor and my mom had suggested I write a song that she will know is for her. Show her that I was still waiting for her. Let her know she could come pick me up and will continue where we left of. There was another option but I perfered not to think about it. She had been send the first copy and I was just waiting now.

"There is no way she will not know this song is for her when she hears her past voicemail be the intro" my mom said with a laugh.

_When all you had was nothing,_

_And all we did was laugh,_

_What happened, what happened,_

_What happened to that?_

She got her parents a house and now she has her own apartment. She even drives a Mercedes around. But it wasn't always like this. Before she was asked to sign million dollar contracts with Xfactor or sell out concerts, we were two regular kids, asking for an opportunity to live our dream.

When we moved from Texas to California, we had to take care of our money. She would tell me she felt bad about not being able to take me on "good" dates.

There were times we would stay at home and just enjoy each other's company.

What happened to those good old times, I don't know?

"Okay, the third place we will go to is, Hawaii, its settled" Demi said happily as she placed a tact on the map.

"One day, I promise, I will take you on all these trips. I will buy you a ring from Tiffany's too- " before she continued, I stopped her with a small peck on the lips.

"I appreciate that you want to give me the best, babe, but what you've been giving me is beautiful. This love, is beautiful. I love just being with you"

_We used to be inseparable.  
I used to think that I was irreplaceable.  
We lit the whole world up  
Before we blew it up.  
I still don't know just how we screwed it up_

It wasn't long before people starting noticing, my better half. Her dreams were coming true and I was happy for her.

But it wasn't just the agents that were showing interest. I noticed how some guys and even girls, would get flirty around her.

"Don't get jealous, you know your it for me babe. Your my best friend, girlfriend and future. In you I got all I want and need" she whispered in my ear.

Gosh, was she good with words.

I smiled because, I knew I had nothing to worry about.

Demi and I were inseparable. Where you found Demi you found me and vise versa.

Heck, even the media saw us as the perfect best friends. Yeah we were that but we were also much more. MUCH more.

But soon trouble came. With her fame she also found bad influences.

"It was just one beer to relief the stress" she had insisted.

Next thing I knew, she was calling me drunk from some club.

It was during that time I became friends with Taylor. She was my shoulder to cry on.

All I did was talk about Demi and she helped me.

Soon the media went crazy about our breaking friendship. Little did they know, it was a love that was getting soul mates were losing their way.

_Love will remember you,  
And love will remember me,  
I know it inside my heart,  
Forever will, forever be ours,  
Even if we tried to forget  
Love will remember_

But despite it all, I was still in love with her. My love for her was still here. I just didn't know how she felt. After rehab, when she decided to start all over and overcome the past, did that also include us? Did she want to write a new love story with somebody else?

"Ive read about those girls that have said they've slept with her. You know that Rose chick and that girl that was trying to sell some pictures"

Yeah, I still kept up to date with her. And hearing about her fooling around with other girls, hurt me.

"They could have been before she went to rehab, she wasn't healthy. Maybe she was throwing herself at other girls so she could forget you" Taylor suggested.

It was odd how Demi disliked Taylor. She thought she was replacing her but in reality, Taylor was always taking her side. She was always telling me to see it from Dems point of view.

She really did owe Taylor an apology.

"Hello girls, umm I am sorry but the last singer that was, here at the studio, forgot her demo. I just came to pick it up" My dad said as he walked in.

"New singer? I wanna here him or her" Taylor pleaded.

"Some new music wouldn't be bad" my mom agreed.

My dad looked like he was thinking about it.

"Fine but just one track girls, she is actually waiting for it outside" he gave in.

He opened the case and put it in the cd player.

_I let you go _

_Without a fight, without asking you to take me back _

_But baby, you don't know about the sleepless nights that followed_

_Ive been playing it cool, on the outside _

_And I am sorry if that's made you think I'm alright_

_Take a peek inside_

_Youll see its an act _

_Maybe i will win an emmy_

_Take a peek inside _

_And youll see you are all I think about _

_Take a peek inside_

_To understand I agreed to our goodbye so you could go out there_

_And find someone better, I hated how I was giving you bitter days _

_Just one peek inside and youll see_

_When I said you were it for me, I ment it. _

_I might have lost my way but baby girl, I could never lose my love for you_

_Go ahead _

_Take a peek inside_

_See it for yourself_

I knew that voice. It couldn't be. My heart started to beat faster.

"Hey"

I looked at the door, and there she was standing.

Demi.

"Awww they are blushing and being shy it is so cute" Taylor cooed.

Did I mention Taylor loved embarrassing me?!

"This will last like a week. Just wait and will be walking in on them making out, all the time" my mom joined.

"MOTHER!"

What was with these women, today.

"I am just glad that I will be having grandchildren. All my buddies are showing theirs off. Demi, you and Selena have to catch up with them. John already has five. I say three sets of twins and I will be ahead" my dad commented.

REALLY?

"I, uh, um" Demi looked nervous.

Most parents give the "don't have sex until your fifty and married" talk but here was my dad already asking for six grandchildren.

"Weve heard your voicemail. Youre all smooth with words whats going on now?" Taylor questioned.

"Brian is just being ridiculous" my mom spoke up.

Hurray. At least my mom was maturing.

"John has five grandchildren now but he could have more. So clearly, Demi and Selena cannot stop at just three sets of twins"

I spoke too soon.

"GUYS! Can you please give Demi and I some alone time, please?" I pleaded them.

Before any of them could object, I gave them a serious look.

It took sometime but eventually they left.

"I uh, sorry" I told Demi.

She just smile and took a seat next to me.

"Its okay. The idea of kids doesn't scare me but I think I have to work things out with their mom first" she said as she covered my hand with hers.

Her skin was still so soft.

Wait? Was she referring to me?

"Sel, I still want you to be my future. I want to make you my wife and fix the mess I made. I want to you back"

"I want us to fix the mess WE created. I want you back, too" I said.

We stayed like that. Just staring into each others eyes and feeling the warmth of our skin.

Next thing I knew, our faces were getting closer and I began to feel her breating.

"I love you" we both said before our lips were once again reunited.

I missed her so much! Her lips, her hands, her voice. Everything about her was beautiful. She was my Demi, again.

"Really? It took you just a few minutes? Your mom was way of" Taylor said.

Mood Killer.

I didn't care though. I had the rest of my life to kiss my girl.

**Dddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddssssssssssss**

**I will admit I do not like the ending and I know you found tons of grammar errors. Sorry. It is three am and I am ready to go to bed now. I told myself I wouldn't stop until I finished this and I did. Yay lol. Anyway. Plz leave a review. Even if it is to just say I have a weird imagination. I know I write too much. But at least you can skip this and not read them if you wish. My poor family is stuck hearing me talk all the time. **


End file.
